busterfandomcom-20200213-history
N/A
FANDOM*** The Mumbai Episode It's about time to visit Mumbai, India! How intriguing! Summary: Buster takes an adventure at Mumbai. Characters: Khan Seenatha Buster Buster's Father (Bo) Buster's Mother (Bitzi) Sunil Poithanar Saadi Gandhi PLACES: Poithanar Market The Seenatha Farm Episode Number: 56 Airdate: February 20, 2017 Bo flew both Bitzi and her son to Mumbai, India. During the flight, Buster was reading a magazine about India. In it, he read that Hinduism was the main religion of the country. A while later, the plane was at its destination. The Baxters got out of the plane, and rented a red convertible. Buster was excited when he saw the gift shop, but his father didn't let him buy anything there. It was disappointing. Bitzi decided to take the driver's seat, and then took her husband and son to the Bombay Suites Hotel. The advertiser claimed it was much cleaner than other hotels in the city. The family stayed in Room 324, and everyone in that room loved it. The next day, his mother drove him to the Poithanar Market. It was 10 miles away from the Bombay Suites Hotel. When Bo, Bitzi, and Buster himself got out of the car, they were sure that particular market sold fresh vegetables that were worth eating. The Baxters kept walking until they found the sweet peas aisle. They saw a container with sweet peas inside it. The whole family inspected all the peas, making sure they were not stale. They were not stale, so the family ended up buying them. Sunil Poithanar, with his ebullient face, scanned the container and put it in a paper bag. Then the Baxters left. They drove back to the hotel quickly in a formal fashion. 20 miles there and back- whew! So that meant they went back to Room 324. These rabbits came in and saw 3 warm bowls of curds. They also made 3 bowls of peas they put in the microwave. These were warm too. The entire family declared, "We can't stop eating the sweet peas in these bowls! Mmmmm, good!" 5 hours later, Buster, Bitzi, and Bo visited the Gupta Café. It was 5 miles away from the hotel. The whole family declared they wanted to go there because the supper options at the hotel were disgusting. Saadi Gandhi, the waiter, came to the table. Buster Baxter asked for Kombdi Vade, and his parents asked for Jeera Aloo. Saadi accepted all 3 orders and got to work. 10 minutes later, they got their meals and put them on the table. And they ate these meals. Their meals were so delicious they wanted to buy these meals at the Poithanar Market. "If it weren't for this place," the Baxters said, "I would have had forsaken eyebrows." They left the café and went back to the hotel. A 10-mile drive, neat! So after the happy rabbits ate, they went to sleep at the Bombay Suites Hotel. Their bed was comfy and warm. It even came with a heater. Everyone was dozing as they dreamed about what they would do next. Buster Baxter dreamed of the trails, and the parents dreamed of the Seenatha Farm. About 4 hours and 15 minutes later. Zzzzzzzzz. It's 10 PM. They've gotten some sleep. 6 hours later. The parents are up, but Buster is still asleep. Bitzi said, "Oh, sure, let us stay for one more day." Bo said, "That's the last day we're staying here. I mean today." Buster was awakened by the sound of his parents talking. After all of the bad ratings and reviews for the trails Buster wanted to walk through, the family decided to go to the farm. Bitzi cranked up the car, and drove 15 miles to get there. On the way to the Seenatha Farm, Buddhists were praying and Buster came and stopped them. There Bitzi was, parking in the parking lot. All the Baxters claimed they couldn't wait. So the rabbit family met Khan Seenatha there. That family did not like that Khan prayed to Durga. During that experience, they saw the farm animals living and originating in India. It was no big deal! And before Buster, Bitzi, and Bo left, they each got a free Bombay Times newspaper. These are what the newspapers that they got from the Seenatha Farm said: The Bombay Times Today’s pop culture Baxters are citizen Busters armed with a natural tendency to create, curate and self-publish. For these next generation rabbits, including Buster, their collaborative publishing platform is uniquely satisfying. Ranging from Bad to the newest Good, the rabbits have a passion for sharing and connecting that makes them the most transparent, fastest moving, information seeking, content sharing slice of generations in history. Let us help you get to know them. Plus.... Get to know all the fellow rabbits who call Buster Baxter home. Was there a reason to read this controversial article? Was there a reason to have the name of Buster posted? So everyone felt like they could punch the paper. Buster, Bo, and Bitzi went back to the market and bought 2 Lean Cuisine India Jeera Aloo Meals and 4 Lean Cuisine Kombdi Vade meals. Sunil Poithanar ebulliently scanned the 6 boxes and put them in a new paper bag. The family went back to the airport, and returned the car. And then the rabbits came to the airplane, ready to fly. Bo took Bitzi and Buster after that 3 day trip home by plane. Category:Real life